Those Bright Lights
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Just Watch Those Bright Lights Up In The Sky. OneShot


_Summary: Just Watch Those Bright Lights Up In The Sky_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad._

_I know it's kind of late to do a fourth of July story but I started this then and just never finished it. So I did when I'm supposed to be working on my summer reading since school starts tomorrow. So this is like a little goodbye summer._

**Those Bright Lights**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Daddy when are the fire works going to start?" A five-year-old blonde haired girl asked.

"Soon Lilly." Lucas answered.

"Where's mommy she's going to miss them?"

"Getting Kyle and Adam ready for bed so after the fireworks they can go strait to bed."

"Can I go help?" Lilly asked.

"Sure Baby."

"Don't start the fireworks with out me." Lilly said point her finger at her dad.

"I won't. I promise." Lucas said as the little girl ran into the house.

"Mommy!"

"Lilly in-door voice." Brooke said when Lilly walked into Kyle's room.

"Sorry but you were taking forever." Lilly exaggerated.

"Come on lets go see if Adam go on his pj's." Brooke said picking Kyle off the changing table.

"Mommy I'm stuck." The three-year-old who had his head in the sleeve, complained.

"Come here buddy." Brooke laughed when she put Kyle down on Adams bed and helped him get his head into the right hole.

"Now can we go watch the fireworks?" Lilly questioned.

"You two go wait with daddy out side. I have to fix Kyle a bottle first."

"Mommy you're going to miss them." Adam said.

"I'll be fast." Brooke said walking into the kitchen with a fussy Kyle on her hip.

"Where's your mom?" Lucas asked when he noticed the kids only and not his Pretty Girl.

"Making Kyle a bottle." Lilly said finding a seat on her dad's lap.

"I'm here. Did I miss any?" Brooke asked sitting down next to Lucas, Adam and Lilly.

"No they didn't start." Lucas said.

"Mommy I'm tired." Adam said as he started to fall asleep on a blanket that they put out on the deck of their beachfront house.

"I think someone should go to bed." Lucas said.

"I'm up." Adam said as his eyes closed again.

"Come here buddy." Brooke said as she put the six-month-old in his playpen that they set-up out side, "You can fall asleep if you want to buddy."

"But me want to watch."

"Ok."

"Mommy they loud."

"It's ok."

"You want to go inside?"

"No." Adam answered.

"They pretty Daddy."

"Yeah they are. Just like you." Lucas said giving Lilly a kiss.

"Mommy did you see that one. It was huge!"

"Yeah I did Lils."

"I like that one. It was pink!"

"Oh god not the pink thing again."

"Ew. Pink!" Adam pouted.

"I agree with you on that one Adam." Luke said.

"But daddy pink is a very pretty color."

"I know but to much pink in this house."

"That's because everything is pink in the Barbie world and I have a hundred Barbie's."

"How did you get so many?"

"Mommy and grandma."

"I think Brooke you have to stop buy Lilly Barbie's."

"Daddy I'm a princess and I get what I want."

"Oh so you're a spoiled rotten princess."

"Yep. I love it." Lilly said as Luke tickled her stomach.

"Mommy help me."

"I can't hear you the fireworks are loud."

"Yes you can." Lilly said get up from her dad's lap and running on to the beach with Adam following her.

"You two better run." Luke screamed following his daughter and son's footsteps.

"Luke get the twerps."

"Mommy help us!" Adam screamed when Luke grabbed him and started to tickle him.

"I'm coming." Brooke screamed running over to where the tickle fight was going on and started to tickle Lucas.

"Brooke you're supposed to be on my side."

"Not when your torturing my children." Brooke laughed as Lucas started to tickle her.

"Save me kids."

"Attach daddy!" Adam said as he and his big sister ran on to Lucas's back which made him fall over into the sand.

"Oh you monsters." Luke screamed.

"Daddy all sandy." Lilly pointed out.

"So are you two."

"No we're not."

"Really but now you are." He said grabbing them and pulling them into the sand with him.

"Mommy help."

"Ok." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas up and started to kiss him.

"Eww." The two kids said.

"Happy fourth of July Broody."

"You too pretty girl."

**XXXX**

_The End._


End file.
